Kenny Florian vs. Alex Karalexis
The fight was Kenny Florian's welterweight debut and it was Alex Karalexis's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Cecil is the ref. Florian missed a straight left right off the bat. Florian kneed the body twice from the plum. Florian missed a flying knee and landed a right hand. He landed a blocked high kick and a body kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Florian landed a straight left and kneed the body hard. "Keep the knees up," Cecil said. Alex touched his groin. Kenny re-engaged, landing a body kick. They clashed heads, Kenny got the worst of it, he looked dazed. Four minutes. They clinched and broke. Three thirty-five. Florian landed a right hook and kneed the body. Florian landed a hard body kick and hurt Alex bad. He grabbed his body. Florian kneed the body twice and kneed the head and the body. Alex's body was welted on the right side. Rogan said it in the same words after I did. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Florian kneed the body hard twice and they broke. Florian landed a straight left. Florian landed a hard body kick to the clinch. Two thirty-five as Florian kneed the body. They broke. Great fight thus far. Two fifteen. Florian landed an inside kick. Alex can't seem to touch him. Florian kneed the body and slipped and stood. Two minutes. Florian missed a high kick. "Look at you, you progrosticator you!" Rogan said to Goldberg. Florian kneed the body. One thirty-five. Florian landed a hard body kick. One fifteen. Alex pressed forward and landed a pair of hard rights. Florian was cut as they clinched. Florian kneed the body. Florian landed a right uppercut and kneed the body. Alex kneed the body. One minute as Florian replied to the body. Alex broke out. Florian wasn't cut. Rogan said he was hallucinating. Alex smiled. Florian missed a high kick slipping. Thirty-five as Alex pounced. Alex let him up. Fifteen. Florian landed a body kick. He ate a massive counter right hand on the button and he was rocked. Alex landed a left hook and a right hand. The first round ended. 10-9 Florian but close. The second round began. They clinched. Florian worked a single. Alex worked a guillotine. Florian slammed him to side control. Four thirty-five. Alex held the guillotine. Peoples asked Florian if he was okay... Rogan seemed perturbed. Four fifteen. Florian stood and ate a right hand. Four minutes. Florian landed a body kick. He seemed a bit tired. Florian landed a high kick to the side of the face. Alex shook it off. Three thirty-five. Alex's right ribcage looked bad. Three fifteen. Cecil wanted action. Florian landed an overhand left. Three minutes. Alex landed a left hook and a right hand and another as they clinched. Alex broke with a left uppercut anda right hand and another. Florian landed a massive left elbow as they separated out. Two thirty-five. Florian raised his arms grinning. He knew it was over after that big elbow landed. Alex's nose was bloody. Alex landed a right and a left hook. Florian was exhausted. They clinched. Someone was cut. Florian landed a right elbow and a left elbow. Alex's nose was cut badly. Cecil called the female doctor in. She was checking the cut. She stopped it. Florian patted his elbow. The crowd booed.